


Hands

by CrookedCat



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Angst, Death, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedCat/pseuds/CrookedCat
Summary: Dale Cooper wakes up in the hospital but nothing is the same.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I have not read "My life, my tapes" so there may be some inaccuracy, but I tried to dance around that.  
> This takes place before the tv-series.
> 
>  
> 
> English is not my native language.

Something was holding onto him. It wasn’t the fog, that was lifting, even though it still made his mind all fuzzy. But his left arm was heavy, and when he slowly turned his head he saw a figure sitting there. It made him a bit anxious. He remembered the man trying to break into his room in his dreams. It was such a long time ago. Did the man finally get inside?

Then he blinked and the figure appeared more clearly. The short straight hair and pale eyes were thankfully familiar. That his secretary was there made him feel safe. He felt as though she should be there. He wanted to smile at her but somehow he couldn’t.  
“Hi, honey” Using so sweet words were rare but he knew where they came from. They were only used when he deserved pity. It was mostly him who was the sweet talker, Diane mostly nodded and sometimes shook her head when she felt he was talking too much nonsense. But she never said it out loud.  
“How are you feeling, Dale?” The only ones who used his first name was his family and Diane. And Caroline. He remembered he’d hated the name as a child. It didn’t fit him right, it felt too plain.

Diane’s hand was holding his. He could feel the sweat between their palms. How long had she been sitting there?  
“I’ve called your father, he is probably on the plane right now” His father? Now he understood he was in a hospital. Something had happened. He didn’t feel so good. He’d been dreaming. It was a girl he didn’t know, wearing Caroline’s dress. But she was covered in blood.  
“Caroline...” a whispered. A soft squeeze of his hand was all he needed. Every emotion was transferred through Diane’s body into his own. A black hole opened in his stomach. It imploded, starting to suck his very soul inside its dark pit.  
“I’m so sorry, Dale” The black sludge gurgled up from his stomach and then he felt it. The pain in his side, dulled by the morphine. Where he had been stabbed. Where Caroline had been stabbed. The blood on her flowery dress gushing over his hands.

“It’s my fault. It’s all my fault” It was weaker than a whisper. He couldn’t muster the words, there was nothing in his body that would function. Diane’s hands were his mother’s, when she took her last gasping breath in this life, and he remember Caroline gasping for air the same way but it was cut off by the blood spurting through her mouth. How could love hurt this bad? Diane’s forehead pressed against his, her body gently hovering over him, careful not to cause more harm. But she didn’t say anything. And once again the world was a little less bright in Dale Cooper’s life.


End file.
